Operation WE TIME TRAVLED
Operation: WE TIME TRAVLED Wally Exceeds Truth ''' '''In Making an Excellent Time traveling Remote, teens Arrive to Sector V's Exiting and messed up future Life which Ensures much Drama This is the second installment of the Wallabee Reversed series Note: At some points I just got really lazy and just copied and pasted the info on here... ~Morgan Chapter 1 In this chapter, Wally is finally home from spending 3 years at college. He is seen working in his room on an invention, a time machine to be precise.The time machine is not very big and is often compared to looking like the average sized F.I.N.D.I.T(F'inding '''I'nstrument 'N'aturally 'D'etects 'I'mportant 'T'hings) it has multiple buttons that looked like ones you would find on a TV remote to change the volume or channel, and had a screen that looked like this: _ _/_ _/_ _ _ _. It was orange, except for the buttons, which were green. it has three bars labeled 'Month' 'Day' and 'Year' the buttons next to it are to control the numbers. On the bottom right it says 'Copyright Beatles Inc.' Showing that the invention belongs to Beatles Inc. When Wally went to show his friends, (Kuki Abby,Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie, Patton, and Fanny) he was challenged by Hoagie who said the invention would never work because time travel is impossible. Wally, mad, vowed to prove him by sending them into the future, though he only meant for them to go a few minutes into the time stream, but instead in his anger, changed the year to 2027. They landed in a room where eight kids were looking at them. When they saw them, the kids started yelling at each other and they were introduced as new characters. The kids argue about weather or not they should reveal what their names are, afraid that it may corrupt the space time continuum and resulting in none of their older siblings being born. They finally agree to reveal who they are, with the promise of Numbuhs 340 and 502 to create an invention that would wipe their memories of the journey. It is then revealed that their older siblings are 16 years of age and is then followed by Wally freaking about something unknown Chapter 2 It is revealed who the kids parents are: '''340-daughter of 3/4 161,162,163 are the kids of 1/362 502 is 2/5's kid 80&68 are 86/60's kids 22 is Mushi and Joey's son The chapter starts out with the kids getting into groups as followed: The girl with two different color eyes stood alone just like numbuh 502 and the other Japanese boy. Numbuhs 161,162, and 163 stood in a group. Numbuhs 68 and 80 stood next to each other. The first kid to step forward are Numbuhs 161, 162, and 163. 163 163 reveals that his name is John Montgomery Uno the fourth out of five children of Nigel and Rachel Uno and is the leader of Sector V. 161&162 161 reveals herself to be Jennie Rachel Uno and 162 is Jessie Taylor Uno and are Sector V's Mission Stealth Operatives. it is revealed that 161, 162, and 163 are triplets. They also have an older brother named James Nigel, who's 16, and a younger sister named Jocelyn Quinn, who's 5. The next person to step up is Numbuh 340, who states that her name is Nikki Asa Beatles who is the 2x4 technology inventor for Sector V like her siblings, Wally passed his smartness onto her. She's the fifth Beatle child of six, she has a little sister, Mai, who is five and has four older siblings are Lili(Lily) Hana, Yuki Zin, Suki Jin, and Willi(Willy) Ichiro, who are 16 and quadruplets. The red head, Numbuh 68, is Carlie Renee Drilvosky, the daughter of Fanny and Patton Drilvosky, who is the third child of five. Numbuh 80 is her twin brother, Jacob 'Jake' Samuel Drilvosky. He is the only Drilvosky boy. He is in charge of hand-to-hand combat while Carlie is the head medic of Sector V. They have two older twin sisters Isabella 'Bella' Marie and Alice Mary who are 16, and a little sister, Rosealie Lillian, who's 5. Numuh 502 revealed himself to be Henry Thomas Gilligan, pilot for Sector V. He speaks in third person like his mom, Abby. He's the third kid out of four, his parents are Hoagie and Abby Gilligan. He has two older siblings, who are twins, their names are Amealya(pronounced Amelia) Abigail, but they call her Amy. Then there's Hoagie Pennywhistle III, but they call him HP, they are 16. Henry also has a little sister named Anita Allison, but they call her Ana or Annie, and she's five. The last person to speak is the other Japanese boy, who is Conner Wallabee Beatles, the oldest son of Joey and Mushi Beatles and is in charge of diversions. Wally then asks his daughter to elaborate on the ages of the oldest and thats when Nikki's phone goes off, its her sister, Lili. And whatever Lili told her, resulted in her screaming 'YOU'RE WHAT!' Chapter 3 The chapter starts off with Nikki talking to Lili, saying how Karma is a witch. She then gets off the phone only for John to get on the phone with James, saying how Rachel or Wally will kill him. When John gets off the phone his sisters demand to know what is going on and he tells them. Which causes Wally, Kuki, Nigel, and Rachel to demand what is going on. John then says how Lili and John are dating and John got Lili pregnant. Wally paternal instincts kick in and he threatens to beat James up. Rachel interferes saying how Wally will not touch James because she will kill him first. Kuki becomes the voice of reason saying we can't go beat up our 16 year old kids. Wally then let relive how it will be a great idea for their 32 year old selves to deal with the fact that they are having kids the same age everyone did. Nikki then reveals that due to Fathers invention of the Hormone Powder caused them to get pregnant at 16. It is stated that when there families found out they were pregnant Harvey punched Nigel in the nose. Mr. Boss kidnapped Patton and was about to send him on a rocket to Pluto but was stopped by Fanny, Paddy, and Shaunie who stated that the baby will need its daddy. Kani went ballistic and told Wally that he never wanted to see his face while Genki tried to convince, and fail, at trying to persuade Kuki to have an abortion. Kuki ended up running away to the tree house and living there with everyone else. Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln took it bad, saying that Abby was following in Cree's footsteps who got pregnant by Maurice but they weren't married yet, and the only difference Cree being 21 and Abby 15. Mr. Mrs. and Grandma Gilligan just yelled a lot. Then the computer went off stating that numbuhs 43, 403, 304, 34, 52, 25, 806, 608, and supreme ledah were coming to talk about the current issue, mission stats and the new agents. After that shouting and arguing could be heard as a blonde haired girl with violet eyes, who looked like she had been crying. Next to her was a boy with black hair and greenish blue eyes, who had an arm around her. On the other side of the girl was a boy with black bowl cut hair and sea green eyes, who was shooting murderous glares at the boy. There was a girl with black hair and sea green eyes in front of the boy. Next to the black hair girl was a girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes. Next to the blackhead boy was two girls with black hair and dark eyes. Behind the blackhead girls was a tan skinned girl with a red hat and her hair in a French braid. The boy next to her had tan skin and wore goggles and an aviator hat. It is then revealed that the black haired boy who had an arm around the blonde was James Uno and once Wally heard that he lunged for him. Chapter 4 The new characters introduce themselves During the introductions it is revealed that Lizzie blew up the treehouse and the new treehouse is situated on top of Beatles Manor, which Suki points out that its not a manor and just a big house where they all live since everyones family kicked them out. At that time, new kids arrive by the Numbuhs: 430, 263, 205, 88, 36, 63, 10.1, and 11.1 Chapter 5 This chapter is also known as 'A mother daughter moment.' Two girls can be heard talking, calling each other Haley and Heidi. then 6 kids came running in there were two older twin girls that were fair skinned, freckles and had curly mahogany hair that was held back with a blue headband and had brown eyes and they wore identical white shirts with baby blue flowers and short. There was an oriental girl with violet eyes and long black hair in braided pigtails. She was wearing a green sweater with black leggings. She looked like a carbon copy of Kuki when she was that age. There was another girl next to her that had long red hair in pigtails held in place with pink bows and had hazel eyes. She was in a pink sun dress and pink flip flops. Behind them were two identical boys. They were fair skinned with shaggy red hair and green eyes. They were wearing a navy blue shirt with jeans. Next to the boys was another girl with a little lighter skin. She was in a navy blue dress with a white stipe down the side wearing black leggings and had a red hat on her French brown braided hair. She was wearing white Mary Jane shoes with blue laces and had blue eyes. The girl next to the tanned girl had short layered black hair and chocolate eyes. She could of passed as a black haired Rachel. She was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with blue flipflops. The Kuki look alike then ran to Wally, yelling "daddy." Wally picked her up and called her Mai, which was the name of his youngest daughter. Then Lili had to run to the bathroom to be sick, James was about to follow her but was stopped by Kuki who said, "You stay here James, I'll check on her, I am her mother." Kuki found Lili in a stall and squatted down next to her to hold back her hair. They then began to talk about what would happen in this time when Lili would tell her parents. They then left the bathroom to find James being yelled at by Rachel and Willi being talked to by Wally Chapter 6 This chapter is what happened when Lili and Kuki went to the bathroom. Basically Willi and James had a HUGE row and James snapped on his little sister. Rachel was SCARY!! And thats basically the chapter. Chapter 7 In this chapter the new characters introduce themselves. Chapter 8 It is explained that Father used the Hormone Powder to make all the operatives pregnant, though those who were single or gay were not affected by it. It is also explained that it makes the girls ovulate and increase their fertility. But before something else can be said there was a knock on the door Category:Wallabee Reversed series Category:buddygirl1004's pages Category:3/4 fic Category:T fic Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages